Boromir's Lullaby
by Luv2Dream1212
Summary: I love Boromir, and I cried when he lay dying. Boromir is one of the bravest characters in Lord of the Rings, and his death is always remembered as honorable to me. This is my version of his death. I hope you like it.


Boromir's Lullaby

_**AN:**_ _I watched the Fellowship of the Ring the other day and came up with the idea to write this. This is my version of Boromir's death, the idea came from the Hunger Games and another one I wrote, called Norrington's Lullaby, this fic is similar. It's not a slash; it's merely two friends, one comforting the other as the he passes on. I repeat this is NOT a slash! The song I used is Safe and Sound, I know Taylor Swift doesn't exist in Middle Earth…but I love this song, it's one of my favorite lullabies. . I hope you like it and no flames please. _

-Luv2Dream1212

The pain. The pain. That was all he could feel as he used the last of his fading strength to fend off the orcs. His head pounded. His hands trembled. His world spun. Another arrow pierced his chest and he stood there frozen before fighting again. He was trying to save Merry and Pippin, two hobbits, from being captured. _Save them! You must!_ Said a clear voice in his head.

_Whoosh! _Arrow number three. That was it. He was done. He fell to his knees, the pain more immense than before. Merry and Pippin let out battle cries and lunged into the feud. However, the orcs soon picked them up and were gone, save their leader. Lurtz stood over him, a towering figure, and notched another arrow. Suddenly, there was another battle cry, and Aragorn appeared, and began to fight the leader. He hacked off one of Lurtz's arms and decapitated him. The leader fell dead. Boromir watched this in agony.

Aragorn rushed to Boromir's side. "They took them," Boromir gasped, "They took the little ones."

"Be still." Aragorn replied.

"Frodo….where is Frodo?" Boromir asked.

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not…..I tried to take the Ring from him." Tears welled in his eyes, "Please, forgive me….I did not see…I did not know….. And I've failed you all."

"No Boromir, you fought bravely….out of love….that's the most honorable thing a man could die for. Do not cry." Aragorn answered.

Aragorn set Boromir's sword-handle into the Gondorion's trembling hand, "Is there anything I can do to ease your passing?" Aragorn asked, trying to fight back tears.

Boromir thought a minute, and then he said, "When I was a lad….and woke up in the middle of the night crying….my mother would always sing a lullaby to me." Despite the tears falling down his face, and the fact that he was dying, he managed a smile at the memory.

Aragorn looked at him and then pulled his head in his lap, took his other cold, trembling hand and began to sing in his deep, soulful tone,

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone….  
Gone  
_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La  
_

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

Boromir's eyes closed and his head fell against Aragorn's right knee, his hand grew icy cold. Aragorn eased Boromir off his lap and kissed his forehead gently, he bowed his head, tears falling down his face. "Be at peace, Son of Gondor." Aragorn said softly.

_In loving memory of Cuddles-Midnight, March 2008- January 2013, the guinea pig who was more than just a pet…..but a friend to me, the guinea pig who I swore understood me, the guinea pig who loved me, my light when all the others went out. Be at peace, my little angel, you too Boromir, Son of Gondor._

_-Love, Luv2Dream1212_


End file.
